films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Rosie (Thomas and Friends)
Rosie *'Class': SR USA Class *'Designer': Howard G. Hill *'Builder': Vulcan Iron Works or H. K. Porter, Inc. *'Built': 1942 or 1943 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Rosie is a tank engine who idolizes Thomas. Bio Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at High Farm. He even started to try and avoid her, but after Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, Rosie helped him and he came to respect her. Rosie later helped Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was later charged with acting as a back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself and, thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". She later let Diesel take her train of flowers which was headed for market. One day Rosie had a cracked wheel, so Thomas and Butch brought her a new one. On Sodor Surprise Day, Thomas bumped some coal trucks to surprise Gordon, but ended up surprising her instead. She is later seen being cleaned up with Whiff at the washdown, and joins Gordon and Thomas at Callan Castle to see Harold decked out in bright lights to make Gordon laugh. Persona Rosie is a friendly, respectful, and helpful tank engine. She and Thomas like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are doing work. Rosie could be described as a feisty, energetic tomboy who is not afraid to work hard. Basis Rosie is an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters. Livery Rosie is painted lavender with light grey tank panels, gold boiler bands, and red detailing on her wheels and metalwork. Trivia *Rosie was the first engine of an American class to be introduced in the television series. *Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. *In Red for Rosie, one image depicts her with a tender. *Rosie's whistle is a higher pitched version of Thomas'. *Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: *Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistle positioned on the right side of the middle dome. *Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. *Her funnel is also taller than her basis. *Rosie has had a few modifications throughout the television series, these include: **Season 13: ***Her face became slightly smaller. ***Her funnel and steam pipes became thinner. ***Her lamp-irons were removed. ***A detail on her coal bunker has been pushed in. **Mid-Season 17: ***She gained a permanent headlamp of the same design as Ferdinand's mounted in front of her funnel. *A magazine fact file states that she works on Thomas' Branch Line. Gallery File:SteamieStafford1.png File:SignalsCrossed75.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRosie2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki